A Siren's Song
by YDB
Summary: She had the voice of a Siren; He had the instrumental talent of Mozart. Alone their music was addicting but together proved to be the most spectacular sounds to ever grace the fragile ears of humanity. What happens to two musical lovers who are separated
1. Default Chapter

**Summary: She had the voice of a Siren; He had the instrumental talent of Mozart. Alone their music was addicting but together proved to be the most spectacular sounds to ever grace the fragile ears of humanity. Darien and Serena live next door as their bonds grew closer as did their music together. At even a young age they new what they felt for each other as love, but what happens if fate rips them apart. How much can one change as the years pass on? What happens when they reunite, can love and music bring them together or will it be the vary thing that separates them... read and ring out**

**Yet another Demonic Yoshii production, Albeit I was hoping to release this once I got more reviews from Blood Stained Tears I'll just have to deal with the fact that it is not liked...tears. Anyways I hope you like this Story yet another Romantic Drama... This is more based on teenage love rather than adult but I hope you like it just the same. The Rating will be for language and adult content thanks everyone happy reading.**

**Prologue:**

"Serena you have a pretty voice. We should make a band." Darien sayed playing his guitar as a little Serena sang along, her melodic voice matching the notes he played for her.

"Do you really think so Darien?"

"Of course, I don't want any other lead singer for my band it has to be you." Darien told her being sure not to take his eyes away from the cute eight year old girl in front of him.

"Fibber! Darien if you found some one who could sing your songs better you would take that person in a second. It's all about the sound of music to you." Serena declared as she gave him a defiant stare. She had known Darien all her life, they've been neighbors since they were born. They were the same age and bonded easily due to their individual talents. Darien had been gifted with the ability to easily learn to play any instrument that took his interest allowing him to be able to compose music easily. Serena was blessed with an angelic voice of the gods and was also talented in poetry/songwriting. She help make and sing the music that Darien made notes too.

"You're right but you don't have to worry about that since there is no one better than you." Darien looking down to his guitar as he played music fully aware that Serena liked him best when he played his guitar for her.

"How would you know? Have you met ever singer in the world to judge?"

"I just know Serena." He looked up from his guitar and into her pale blue eyes. "Nobody will be good enough for me unless it's you." He smiled at her while strumming away at his guitar. Serena felt the hairs on her baby soft skin stand on end due to his flattering. She was in love with Darien. She kept telling herself she was too young to love but as often as she denied it to herself in teh back of her mind she knew that it just had to be love. She in her heart she knew that there would be nobody else for her. Little did she know that Darien felt the same sensation for her? "Sing for me my Serena." he whispered to her, his ears craving to hear her beautiful voice.

"Let the rain fall down and feel the flow.

Let it take us to a world unknown.

Let it be the guide that takes our hand.

And let us stay together in this land.

It's raining hard tonight.

Let this be our time to take flight.

It raining hard tonight.

I know you want it, let's fly out of sight.

And it's raining hard tonight.

One last go it could be the last time... it could be our last time." Serena sang to him and then stoped abruptly. Darien takes note to her silence and ceases his strumming as well.

"Why did you stop? That was great we had a real flow going there." Darien questions her

"Well that's all I could come up with sorry."

"Don't worry its ok. We have tons of time to make great songs. Well it's getting late I guess I should go home."

"Darien..." Serena stoping him before he could exit her room.

"Yeah," Darien takes her hand causing her to jump slightly out of nervousness. "What is it Serena?"

"Oh nothing just forget it." Serena pulls her hand out of Darien's. She felt as her hand sparked within the confinments of her skin, these tingle often did occure when Darien so much as touched her. Serena tried to turn away from him to no avail. Darien chuckled lightly taking amusment in her timid reactions and takes her hand in his once again.

"Sorry Serena." Darien mumbled softly moving closer to her. Serena's body tensed up against her will.

"For what," she managed to say trying to catch her breath

"For not giving you a good-bye kiss," before Serena could even react. Darien bent down and gently linked their lips together in a chaste kiss, they both feel their steaming blood gather in their cheeks. Serena placed her hand on her pounding lips as he pulled away gantly from her. Darien, her love, had kissed her. This was sure to be her most precious and happiest memory of him, she thought it would last. Who knew that her happiness would be ripped away from her in several hours?


	2. Chapter 1

**WAHHH... this is a very sad chapter I almost cried writing it... I did say almost. Well This is yet another drama that I have written not much to say about it... huh do you like it. Well I hope that I can keep updating this often school does get in the way much to my dismay. I didn't have school today so that how I made time for this and some other chaps I'll post those after I finish revising it I still need and editor... anybody up for the job well anyways back to the story hope you all enjoy much love from PR **

**Chapter 1 **

Little Serena woke up to the ringing of her phone, as it did every morning. She already knew who it was. Every morning since they were able to memorize each others numbers Darien would call her and wake her up knowing that unless he woke her up in the morning she would over sleep and miss the bus to school. "Hello Darien," Serena said gleefully replaying the moment when Darien had kissed her yesterday.

"Hi Serena, you better get out of bed before you are forced to chase the bus again."

"That wasn't my fault. You were the one who called to wake me up ten minutes before the school bus arrived, I didn't chase the bus Darien." Serena hesitated as Darien just laughed. "Well not very far anyways."

"That's why I repeatedly tell you to buy an alarm clock. You can't keep depending on me to wake you up every morning. What happens when I die?"

"If you died then I guess I'd never wake up for school." Darien just chuckled to himself; he secretly loved waking her up in the morning. It was just another great excuse to hear her voice.

"Hurry up and get ready Sere. I'll meet you at the bus stop." Still laughing lightly to himself Darien hung up the phone and got ready for school. Serena followed suit putting on her school uniform and styling her hair just right, two pig-tails. Serena rushed down the stairs to eat breakfast. She noticed that her parents were abnormally quiet they hadn't even bothered to say "good morning." She had never seen them that way before. They were usually as active and giddy as she was. "Mom what's wrong?" Serena inquired before scoffing down her food. Her mother occasionally gazed at her facial features etched with guilt and concern then she would look to her husband a would glare at him angrily.

"Dear," she spat out quite nastily. "Why don't you tell her the important news, the soon the better?" Serena's quickly turned to her father. He fumbled about as the two most important women in his life stared at him, he hated being the bad guy but he had no chose.

"We can talk about it when you come back form school, honey." He stated nervously feeling as if he was being attacked by wild sharks.

"Why not now," Serena asked

"Yeah, honey, Why not now?" His wife added.

"Because... I just think it would be better if we spoke about this later.

"Why," both inquiring women requested at the same time.

"Oh no I am late for work. I better get going." He excused himself nervously and with that Serena's father dashed out of the room. Her mother let out a dejected sigh and continued to wash the dishes.

"Honey finish up you breakfast. When you come home we will have to have a big talk. There isn't much time to talk about it." The mother said not being able to looking at her daughter in the eyes. Serena shrugged the whole conversation off. She would let her parents spoil her mood. She was happy to be near Darien. He was all she needed to be content with life. Serena walked out of the house to the head for the bus stop her mother watching from the window. Serena noticed Darien waiting for her at their mail box he had never waited for her before. Serena ran up to him

"Darien! What are you doing here? Did something bad happen?" Serena asked with a worried expression on her face. Darien laughed lightly and gave her a light kiss on the lips, much to her surprise. Serena's mother watched the two eight year olds intently. She watched as Darien gave her daughter a light kiss. A single tear left her eye as she turned away from the window unable to watch anymore.

"Darien..." Serena's hand clasped her lips. Darien's dark indigo eyes locked onto her own. Darien pulled her hand away from her lips and lowered his head down to her level. Serena slowly closed her eyes, a waiting for his tender lips to graze on top of hers once again. Suddenly a wad of fur pressed against her lips. Serena opened her eyes to Darien's dirty hamster, Butch, which was originally the color white but turned brown since Darien rarely cleaned him.

Serena stepped back in shock and disgust. She tripped over herself and fell to the ground. Darien belched out in laughter. "Darien you are the worst!" Serena screamed at the top of her lung as she stood herself up and ran away. Darien tried to calm down his laughter but couldn't do so.

"Serena it was just a joke." he stated between laughs, she wouldn't stop running so he forced himself to stop laughing and give her a good chase easily catching up to her. "Serena, it was just a little joke. Butch just wanted to say hi." Serena just slapped him in the face, and tried to run away again but Darien grabbed her arm before she could do so. He twisted her around to face him before she could realize what was happened his lips were on top of hers.

She struggled out of his grip to but no avail. After a while she decided just to give in and let him kiss her, not being able to hold a grudge against him for too long. He pulled away from her with a sly smile gracing his lips. The whole bus stop was staring at them. Serena blushed madly hiding her face in Darien's chest. Darien pulled her away from him, arms length, and smiled at her embarrassed stricken face. He loved seeing her blush she was adorable in her timid state. Darien took her hand and dragged her to the group of kids waiting at the bus stop.

"Serena, are you and Darien boyfriend and girlfriend," asked one of Serena's best friends Rei. Suddenly a large group of girls surrounded Serena asking her questions about her relationship with Darien. Darien and Serena's connecting hands were abruptly separated when a group of guys dragged Darien away from the girls. Serena looked at her best friends Rei, Amy, Lita and Mina. They were all drenched with curiosity. Serena did not know how to answer their inquiring questions. "Well are you?" Rei asked interrupting her thoughts Serena had no idea what to say. Darien hadn't made clear what their relationship was. She opened her mouth to say something when Darien himself interrupted with his group of boys.

"Of course we are. I wouldn't kiss her if she wasn't my girlfriend." Darien grabbed hold of Serena's hand, causing her to flush deeply. The young boys looked at them in disgust, while the girls had hearts in their eyes wishing to have a boy like Darien.

"Jesus, get a room." Chad, Darien's best friend spat out watching the couple. The bus soon arrived and to take every one to school. Darien and Serena spent the whole day at school together either holding hands or sitting next to each other. Serena's girls were all envious while Darien's friends were more disgusted than anything else. They couldn't help it they were eight year old boys, and were completely convinced that girls were the enemies.

After school Darien and Serena hung out at his house making music together and watching TV. His older brother hung out with them as well but just picked on little Darien. Andrew, Darien's brother, was older by a year and had a hard time coping with that fact that Darien was now Serena's boyfriend, though he hid it well. Andrew had a secret crush on Serena since they were little but she always seemed to prefer Darien. Andrew had a hard time dealing with it at first but accepted it since it couldn't be helped. Those two seemed to be made for each other.

Andrew would play music with them whenever he could, expertise were the drums. Darien could play the drums but not as well as Andrew. That was his talent and his alone. He'd be damned if he let his little brother take that from him as well. Andrew and his mother decided to make Darien invite Serena to diner. Andrew and Darien lived alone with their mother since their father's dead a couple of years after Darien was born in a car crash. Their mother adored Serena as if she were her own daughter and would always invite her to stay for diner when she could. And this was a special occasion to celebrate Serena's and Darien's mini relationship.

Serena agreed and called her mother to let her know that she would eat diner with the Lewis's. Her mother reluctantly agreed on the condition that she would come straight home after words. Serena then remembered that her mother and father had an important conversation to discuss with her. She decided to forget about it until the time came and enjoy her meal with the Lewis's. After they finished Darien walked Serena over to her house and gave her a light kiss before leaving. Thinking that this was the best day of her life she walked in she saw that some of their stuff was packed in boxes. A queer chill ran down her spin as she walked further into her home.

"Mommy," she called as she walked through that house. She found her mother and father sitting on the couch in the living room. Serena slowly walked over to them standing in front of her father. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked looking at her surroundings her mother barely able to look her in the eyes. Her father gripped her tiny hands in his squeezing her tightly as if she would run away form him.

"Okay, we need to discuss something with you. And I want you to listen very closely and try and understand what daddy is going through right now." He said calmly as possible to his child, holding onto her hands only tighter.

"Okay daddy. I am ready to listen."

"Honey, daddy's boss thinks that he is doing great at his producing job here. He thinks that I am doing so good that he wants to see how good I will do in a different place. He wants to give me a better job, working with better artist."

"Different place, you mean like further in town. That's ok daddy I don't need to live right next to Darien as long as we still go to the same school."

"Honey, I don't mean different place as in closer to the city. I mean different place as in different state. From our home here in Virginia we are moving to an even bigger and better home in New York."

"What?" Serena was caught completely off guard she felt her body go completely numb from shock. Her mind still in denial, "New York is close right! Daddy New York is only like ten minutes away."

"Honey we will have a nice condominium. Its two floors you can have a play room and music room all for yourself. We know how you love music. You could even take singing classes."

"I love the music me and Darien make not the music I make alone! How far away is New York?" Her voice cold and harsh sending fear into her father's heart. He never wanted to tell her like this but knew no other way to make it easier.

"Sweetheart, New York is very far away. You won't be able to go to the same school as Darien anymore. But honey there is always other ways to stay in touch with Darien. There is the phone and letters, and when you get older you can use the internet to talk to him." Serena was in so much shock she couldn't feel the tears sliding down her cheeks. He eyes completely blank and emotionless. Her mother couldn't bear to look at her anymore. She got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen to pack some more.

"When." She said so softly her father could barely hear her.

"Tonight, the movers are going to come tomorrow and pick up our stuff and finish packing for us but we aren't going to be here for that. Our flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"New York is that far..."

"Yes honey. New York is that far away." He tried to console her in a tight embrace but she walked out of it. She couldn't bear to be touched by him. He was the person who was separating her form Darien. She didn't want to but at this moment she hated him. She slowly walked out of them room with no emotion as if she was just some empty shell that you find in some beach. Her father got up and went to the kitchen to help his wife pack further. While Serena walked at the door unconsciously, she was going to Darien. He was the only thing she needed to survive and she was being torn away from it. She managed to convince herself it was a dream.

Before Serena knew it she was standing in front of Darien's house. She just stood there unable to move. She wanted to ring the doorbell but she was afraid; she was so afraid that he would prove to her that this was reality not some dream. That come tomorrow she would not be living next door to him. She wouldn't even be living in the same state. Suddenly the door opened and Serena took a step back startled and afraid. She was half hoping that it would be Darien but it wasn't it was Andrew. Andrew looked at her with curiosity. "Serena... Why are you here?" And with that she plunged into his arms.

Andrew didn't know what to do. His eight year old crush was hugging the life out of him and seemed to be crying as well. After a moment of bewilderment he hugged her back as hard as he could and ushered her inside. Her small trembling hands clasping tightly onto his t-shirt "Where...is... Darien?" She managed to ask weeping through each word.

"Serena he isn't here. Mom took him to him to Chad's house so he could spend the night. He won't be back till tomorrow." Andrew said as he sat down on the sofa taking Serena with him allowing her to sit on his lap as he did his best to console her. Serena jumped off him abruptly standing on her own; she was way past hysterical now.

"NO! HE HAS TO BE HERE!" She yelled frantically Andrew was terrified of her reaction he tried to touch her but she pulled back. "Tell me he's here Andrew. He's here isn't he? He's hiding in his room, right." Serena dashed up the stairs straight into Darien's room to find it empty. She collapsed but before she could hit the ground Andrew caught her. Andrew picked her up and took the sleep girl to his room. He placed her on his bed and left the room to get a wet towel. When he came back she was sitting on his bed crying. Andrew rushed to her side. He hugged her until her tears were somewhat subsided. Then he took the wet towel and tried to cool her face down.

"I'm moving away." She said softly causing Andrew to stop dead in his tracks.

"You...You're leaving" He barely managed to croak out

"Yes..."

"When, how soon?"

"Tonight."

"You can't that's too soon!" Andrew yelled now standing up before her.

"My dad is taking us to New York. I have no chose in the matter. It's already been decided." Serena hesitated a moment before saying her next words. "He's too cruel, I hate him."

"I just can't believe this" Andrew couldn't imagine living without Serena next door. He couldn't imagine that he wouldn't be able to hear her singing voice anymore when they would all play together. He just couldn't imagine it. He needed her to be there with him he ran to where she sat and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll go with you. I'll go anywhere as long as you're there with me Serena." He said desperately clenching to her small form.

"Andrew... I don't think you can." They stayed that way for a long while. The way Andrew was acting was really shocking her. He had never been like this before she shrugged it off assuming that he just deeply cared for her as a friend.

"I'll find a way a Serena. I won't let you leave here alone."

"Andrew..." She whispered tears sliding down hear cheeks once again. She returned his hug. She needed it just as badly as he did. "I need to say good-bye to Darien... help me." With out a word Andrew picked her up and carried her down stairs gently laying her on his coach. He walked over to the phone, dialed the numbers and brought it over to her ear. She silently waited until the phone was picked up.

"Hello." Chad said into the phone Darien was behind him with a bored look on his face.

"Is Darien there?" Serena asked her voice coarse and rasped due to her crying. Chad immediately recognized Serena's voice and became concerned with the state it was in.

"Yeah, he is. What's wrong Serena?" Chad replied, Darien who was listening in snatched the phone away from him. Grabbing it desperately not liking the way Chad's sentence had just sounded.

"Serena. What's wrong?" Darien yelled into the receiver Serena wince but smiled to herself just happy to hear him.

"Darien... I don't have much time so I'll get to the point. I am moving far, far away... tonight... Darien I needed to at least say good-bye to you before I left." After that there was a long silence. Darien was trying to convince himself this was just some joke she was trying to pull, trying to get him back for making her kiss his ugly hamster. He instantly knew it wasn't when he heard her soft whimpering on the other line. They both were distracted when they heard a knocking at the door, coming from Serena's side of the line. Darien listened as he heard her father speak.

"Serena it's time now. We have to go."

"I'm going too." Andrew yelled

"Andrew, son, you know you can't. Serena say your good-bye's and let's go honey." Andrew ran frantically to Serena and hugged her. She gripped the phone tightly.

"Darien I... I... Well I am leaving." She said softly only for him to hear. "I love you, good bye for now," and pressed off button she couldn't bare to listen to his reaction. If she heard him say good-bye then it would be real. If he said good bye then it meant that she was actually never going to see him again, and she needed the hope that she would be able to see him again. Serena turned her attention to Andrew, who was still gripping her rather tightly afraid to let go. "Andrew... I am going to miss you as well..."

"SERENA! I LOVE YOU! DON'T GO BECAUSE I LOVE YOU I NEED YOU BELIEVE ME SERENA I LOVE YOU!" Andrew yelled this was as good of a time as any to declare his love for her, she had to know how he felt about her before she left.

"I love you too Andrew... You are my best friend."

"No... Serena I love you... and I always will."

"Andrew... I love you, my best friend, and always will as well. Wait for me both you. I'll be back some day I promise." Andrew loosened his grip he felt his own tears leaving his eyes. When her father walked over to the two and separated them. Andrew couldn't move he was frozen in that spot as her father carried her away. Darien on the other hand was running out of the house as fast as he could. He ran about three blocks before Chad's mother stopped her car next to him. Beckoning him to get in he did knowing that he would get there faster this way.

The drive to his house was in silence and he prayed to god to let him make it in time. Let him see her face one last time. Let him declare his love for her as she did to him. They finally made it to the house; Darien sprinted out of the car. He ran to her house to find the door open. The house was semi full of packed boxes. Some of her stuff still remained waiting to be packaged. He ran through out the house to not find a living soul. He felt his body was slowly failing him, a sharp pain piercing through his chest. He walked back out side to find Andrew sitting in the middle of the side walked. He face stained with dirt except for several lines of pale white skin, he had in fact been there for a while, in his own state of mind. Darien couldn't take it anymore. He submitted to the pain of losing his one true love. He hid in the darkness of it hoping to relieve some of his pain with memories as he blacked out completely. Everything was real and she was gone. He wasn't even given the chance to see her one last time before she left. It wasn't fair.

Darien knew instantly that his heart would probably never heal from this. He would just dwell on this moment and no matter how hard he tried to get over it, he would never. He would never forget Serena's voice, Serena's beauty, Serena's heart, Serena's love. It all was engraved in his heart before he even realized it. His fate, his destiny, his love belonged to her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yeah new chapter you people are lucky I wrote these all down a long time ago and all I have to do is revise other wise it would take a long ass time to update. Anyways some of you are probably going to get the impression that Darien is an ass... probably is...hehe... anyways I love my character Andrew I just feel so sorry for him. Gotta love the hopeless romantic types they are always the cutest. Well anyways if anybody wants to hear about my life I doubt anybodies reading this but I'll just state this for my own purpose. I didn't have school yesterday yet I spent most of the day doing math homework who knew Algebra could be so difficult. I have a test tomorrow and I'm freaking out because I hardly know the material, and my teacher treats us like we are in college, not explaining anything and talking to fast for anyone to understand. I only had two classes today... basically all my teachers were absent and since over here in PR we do not have substitutes when a teacher is missing it means you have that period free, cool right. Well I left the school out of extreme boredom and walked around town chillin with some friends. I hope this happens again tomorrow and Friday I am not in the mood to go to school at all but hey who ever does unless theirs a field trip... gotta love those. Okay I've wasted enough of your time now so anyone who did read all this, wow you must really like all my writing no matter what it is... if I write the word BOX I wonder if you all will be as equally amazed any ways Enjoy and much love from PR.**

**Chapter 2**

It's been eight years since Serena moved away, the memory of her still lingered in his mind, haunting him. He often wondered what she would be like if they ever were to meet again. She would be beautiful that was a given but would her kind personality still be the same, would she think of him in the same way he thought of her, as his only love. Darien felt like such a hypocrite at this moment. Here he was lying half naked in somebody else's bed vouching his undying love for his childhood love why he had just finish having sex with his new fling, ironic isn't it. This girl was the complete opposite of Serena with long red hair and impassive forest green eyes; she had a body but had no idea how to use it. Darien had slept with her for only one purpose to convince her to join his band. He knew it was a stupid reason but he band members begged him to seduce her due to the fact that she was the only vocalist in this town with a semi decent voice. Darien reflected on to events that just took place, he had had bad sex before but this was worse than just bad sex, the word Viagra entered his mind. He thanked god that Andrew slipped one of those pills into his wallet as a joke. He never knew it would come in handy in the future. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a reaction out of Darien so he was forced to sneak in the bathroom to pop the pill in; he chuckled lightly to himself when he remembered that even with the Viagra it almost didn't work. It was a nightmare just lying next to her in bed. It had been eight years and he still had his mind was haunted on his blonde love. He compared every woman to her. He had really heard from her only a couple of times since she left him, a few letters here and there but nothing big.

Darien lifted his weight off the bed to look for his clothes and leave as fast as he could but the woman in bed thought other wise and she grabbed him desperately and moaned in protest. Darien rolled his eyes and yanked his arm out of her grasp and got dressed. "Darien... come back in bed. My parents won't be back until next week, so there is no need to rush out of here baby."

"Nah, I am going to head home, walked around a bit, clear my head." He said calmly hiding his anxiety to leave her home as quick as possible.

"What do you need to clear your head about? Is something wrong? Was tonight not to your liking?" she asked as she sat up in her bed gazing at him with longing, smirking slightly to herself, trying too hard to be sexy, which only added on to her unattractiveness. "We could try again." 'Shit you are never to my liking I don't think another round would help and.' Darien thought to himself utterly repulsed with his actions. Darien headed for the door.

"No it's ok. I would prefer a walk instead."

"Are you trying to say walking away is better than staying here me?" She bit out harshly.

'EXACTLY' he thought but knew he couldn't say that to her. "Nah, you're just fine. I just want to be by myself. I'll call you tomorrow so we can practice a new song." With that he left. She seemed to be satisfied with that answer and let him. Darien walked down the dark side walk contemplating the events that took place through out the years since Serena left, which weren't his best memories. He had gone form girl to girl trying to forget about Serena, figuring he owed himself that much. But found himself comparing ever single girl to her, nothing compared to her. All were worthless replacement. H only used them for relief sometimes the sex wouldn't be that bad, but he would have to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming out Serena's name while mixed in the passion. He had actually made that mistake several times it wasn't the smartest thing to do considering girls were extremely sensitive on that subject. Then came the pressures of his band.

He loved his band but it had been his band mates that had hassled Darien into going out with Beryl, the woman he recently slept with, for the sake of the band because they needed a lead singer. Truth be told she was nowhere near being a good singer, but she was the best around here. Every song she sang, he found himself comparing to how Serena would sing it, and how much more beautiful she would do it. His mind traveled to thoughts of Serena. She most likely was with some other man, happily not even thinking about Darien. He frowned to the thought of her sleeping with someone besides him. It was unsettling imagining her with someone else.

He noticed some one was sitting on their drive way, recognizing the intruder Darien smiled softly to himself for the first time all night. "What are you doing out here?" Darien asked taking a seat next to Andrew. His old brother was going to graduate soon, one more year left. Andrew played the drums in Darien's band.

"Thinking about some new beats for the songs you've written. I would ask you where you have been but I guess I already know the answer." Andrew lit a cigarette and inhaled a large drag from it.

"You know that you're underage. It's illegal to be doing that. I should take that away from you for your own good." Darien mocked sardonically letting his smile grow wider.

"Shut-up, if you want one so badly take one, no need to make stupid excuses." Andrew threw the carton over to Darien and he happily joined his brother in a smoke, sucking the hell out of it as if his life depended on it. Andrew gave him a quick glance and then focused his gaze back to the sidewalk were he sat when Serena's car drove away. They both were haunted by the beauty that used to live next door, never truly getting over it. Andrew just handled his grief in a differently by shutting the opposite sex out of his life. He only wanted Serena and no one else would do for him. "What's wrong?" Andrew asked barely above a whisper.

"Ah... It's just I am so tired of this. All of this shit that I do day in and day out. "

"Got problems with the girlfriend?"

"Don't even call her that, she's not even worthy of being called a fling. I am sick of that possessive bitch. If it weren't for the band mates I wouldn't waste a second glance at her. God I don't even know why they want her so badly to sing. Her voice is just average, there's nothing unique about it. JESUS, her face, her eyes, her voice, her personality; I hate ever single quality she possesses."

"If you hate it that much than just drop her, we'll find someone else. I'll convince the others to understand I never wanted you forcing yourself to be with a girl just for the sack of the band. We'll find someone so don't worry."

"Fuck! You and I both know that she's the only one around here with a decent voice. We won't find shit."

"Just let her go Darien; we'll manage."

"I can't let the band down now and the spoiled bitch won't sing unless I give myself to her."

"Then stop fucking complaining about it if that's how you feel. If the bands that important than keep selling yourself like a hooker" Andrew took his last drag and threw the remains into the night air. "Second day of school is tomorrow. Damn I can't believe this is my lat year. What am I suppose to do with my life after this?"

"University of course, you're the smartest guy in the whole school, and your just so sexy to boot." Darien laughed out earning himself a deadly glare from Andrew. "It's a wonder to me you are still single."

"Just haven't found someone worth the trouble I guess."

"While your looking for her, have fun with the rest, you'll find her in time shouldn't deprive yourself of good sex." Darien retorted taking a long drag out of his cigarette.

"That's sick man I'm not you. I have found the perfect girl... the only one for me."

"Then confess to her."

"I did a long, long time ago but she just didn't believe me when I confessed to her. She only saw me as a friend and her heart belonged to someone else."

"That's bull I don't remember you being around any girls in you whole life. You always stayed away from them." Darien smirked slyly and nudged his brother. "I guess big brother has a secret life. You probably go to night clubs and shit and have random sex with your secret love behind my back."

"Ha...ha... You'd never know." Andrew joked. "Well anyways nobody has ever made me feel the way she makes me. I mean made me feel. God it was so good to be around her even if it wasn't for very long."

"Damn that bad, reminds me of me and Serena, god I loved her so much. I know I can't find anyone to take her place though I try." Darien's eyes turn dark and emotionless. Andrew tensed up unbeknownst to his brother that's she was the one who captured his heart so long ago... They were both emotionally torn by the same girl for eight years ago, still no chance of getting over it.

"Yeah... I know how you feel, come on Dar let's go back inside, have to wake up bright and early for school tomorrow. You skipped yesterday and went to the mall with your friends but you can't tomorrow because I'll have my eye on you." Andrew took Darien's the half smoked cigarette dropped it to the ground and stepped on it. Darien moaned in protest but it was already too late. 'Crap and it was just starting to take its effect on me and he throws it away, wastes of a good cig.' Darien thought as he stood up and walked with his brother into the house, counting on well earned sleep to relieve in pent up stress.

He managed to get at least four hours sleep before the alarm clock chimed loudly into his ear. Today would actually be his first day of school rather then his second. As his brother mentioned he skipped the first day deciding he needed one more day of summer. Darien dragged himself out of his bed and slowly getting dressed. He was almost done when Andrew barged into his room, spraying Darien's favorite cologne all over him. "Who the fuck, gave you permission to just come in here. Without knocking I may add, and use my cologne."

"One reason because I am your big brother which give me authority to do as I please, and two, because I ran out yesterday."

"No shit 'cause you use so damn much, now your going to waste mine."

"I resent that. I use enough to last all day. When you really think about it, it's not that much."

"Last the day my ass using half the bottle just to last the day is a lot." Darien finished dressing. "By the way make sure you're home in time for practice this evening, homework is not an excuse. We need to practice some new songs and create some new beats that work with our singer. We have some gigs lined up so we really need this to come together with Beryl as much as I hate to admit it and you know that I do."

"Yeah, I know I'll be there after work at the arcade." They both walked out of his room down to eat a light breakfast before Andrew drove Darien to school. Upon arriving they headed their separate ways. Darien would go with his friend in the 11th grade section of the school and Andrew into the 12th. Darien talked to his best friend and one of there band member who played the bass, Chad. There was another band member named Greg but he was in 12th grade with Andrew and he played the electric guitar along with Darien and on occasion he played the piano for them. School was the usual uneventful and boring hell hole, but he thanked god that he at least shared his classes with Chad. The down side was several of his daily classes were also spent with Beryl. Slowly the day passed and everyone met and Darien's and Andrews house. They had everything set up in the 'music room' that they had set up. It was originally a guest room but was quickly changed when the band was formed.

Before they could get any work done Beryl interrupted the practice session. "Hey you guys we need to talk before this gets started." She stated clasping onto Darien's arm and cuddling into him lovingly, but her eyes retained no emotion. Darien let out a sigh as everyone gathered around. He really wasn't in the mood for this but there was nothing that could be done.

"What is it Beryl? We don't have much time to play around."

"Well I have no intention of playing around. Darien... I won't be here for a couple of months I am going to Italy for my cousins wedding. I might be gone for two months."

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in unison; they were all counting on her and now this.

"Beryl we have a lot of gigs lined up you can't just leave after we've set them up." Darien said pulling away from her.

"You're just going to have to have try outs for my temporary replacement starting tomorrow. I leave tonight, but don't worry too much I'll be back"

"Why did you wait so long to tell us?"

"Because I knew you would over react and get mad, scream and yell at me, and if you are going to act like that towards me. I can only put up with it for one evening not more than that."

"Leave..." Darien stated blatantly too nonchalant to believe, shocking everyone. She had expected him to rant and rave about her staying but he just kicked her out. It was all too easy. He was angry that was for sure but thought silently thanked god for the two month with out her annoying presence. If they had to find a temp that wouldn't be so bad, she be back much to his dismay and sing in the band, but for now he could just sit and enjoy the solitude.

"Darien... It's only a month or two and then I'll be back."

"Fine whatever just LEAVE! If you stay I am going to lose my temper. You don't need to be here now since you won't be present for two whole months. We have to prepare for auditions now that you have left us no chose but to find a temp." Darien stated turning away from her. She opened her mouth to speak but decided to leave it at that, and walked out of the house know she had got it easy know Darien's short temper. Meanwhile Darien couldn't settle his emotions he was half angered, half giddy that she was gone. The only upsetting part was he would be forced to do auditions and nobody around here was any good. 'It's just temporary' he reassured himself in an effort to calm himself. Chad chuckled lightly bringing every ones attention to him.

"What? I just enjoy the drama we go through for this band."

"At least someone does." Darien retorted

"Come on tell me you're not happy she's gone for two months."

"I'm so happy I feel like breaking out into song..." Darien chuckled and the band joined in. Then Chad came up with what he believed to be a great idea.

"Screw the auditions. Let's just let Rei sing for us."

"ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?" Darien yelled the whole group minus Chad seemed to agree with Darien's protest. Darien began to laugh out loud. "I am sorry, Chad, but you girl's singing voice could make a person go def, that or either kill a person." They all had to laugh but Chad couldn't help but feel bad for his girlfriend who tried so hard to sing but lacked the talent.

They had all decided that tomorrow would be the auditions day. They practiced a little came up with some new beats to several songs then called it a quiets and ended the session. Tomorrow was going to be a long day but Darien and Andrew had no idea exactly how long it would be.


	4. Chapter 3

**I guess this is what you've been waiting for... the new chapter and more. Well I love the reviews that I have gotten for this story.... Hmmm I wonder what blood stained tears is missing, seriously I do. But anyways I know that most of you are just going to love this chapter cause it's what you've been waiting for, for so long. Damn my back hurts... I need a back rub... badly. I guess that's enough with the ranting enjoy much love from PR.**

**Chapter 3**

Darien woke up to the roaring of his alarm clock as he did every morning deciding to ignore it a little while longer. He grunted in protest as the sun shone through his windows beckoning him to awake. After a while mentally telling himself that he was 'getting up.' He finally managed to lift himself up lazily to get dressed. He looked at a pile of fliers that sat idly on her dresser; he and his older brother had made them the other night. The only proved to be another unwanted reminder that they had to have auditions today. Auditions were the worst, it was torture for his sensitive ears, having to sit and listen to people who assumed that they had talent try their luck. He grimaced when he realized that Rie would most likely try her luck once again, today would be a long day.

Andrew marched his way into Darien's room once again to borrow some cologne. "You know what," Andrew said looking it to Darien's mirror examining himself, making sure he looked good enough to grace the school with his presence.

"No I don't know what." Darien retorted as he slipped a shirt over his head.

"While I was working in the school's office yesterday I over heard the principal and one of the secretaries talking about some new student transferring into our school. She should be here today." Darien's head shot up, this is the first time Andrew had mentioned a girl to him.

"And why is this a big deal." Darien snapped staring at his cologne bottle it was near empty, there wasn't a sufficient amount let for him to use now.

"Well they were talking about how she was going to audition for the school choir."

"Why would she want to do that? Our chorus sucks. You know who's in there right: Rei, Mina, Lita and Amy, the four worst singing girls in the entire school or as they like to put it vocally misunderstood."

"Well the new girl is rumored to have a siren's voice; maybe we should have her audition."

"Well since she's new she has to go to the office before she goes anywhere else. You'll probably be the first to see her so take a flier and try to convince her to audition for us, if she rejects just grab her ass; that should convince her."

"You've grown up into quite the pervert."

"Hey... you can't blame me if I have twice the hormones a normal boy my age should. I'm the real victim here." Darien retorted and they both laughed together until Darien kicked him out of his room so he could continue dressing in private. They soon made they're way to school parting way as usually except this time Andrew rushed to the office in hopes of meeting the new singer he recently told Darien about and Darien casually went to his group of friends. Darien took note to the fact that Rei wasn't connected to Chad's arm as she usually was. "Where's you girl, Chad?" Darien asked as he greeted everyone.

"Oh, there is a new girl in school and is going to share homeroom with Rei. Therefore my darling has been stolen away from to give the royal tour of this shit hole, the new girl."

"Well that explains it. Andrew told me she might be able to sing so if she becomes friends with Rei it will be easier to convince her to try out."

"Yeah I heard that too." Mina added as she walked over with Lita and Amy. "Albeit we have never seen her she's rumored to be a looker, drop dead gorgeous body."

"Afraid of competition Mina," Chad challenged, everyone had to agree Mina was immensely narcissistic.

"Why would I be, I doubt she could take me on."

"Your ego never ceases to amaze me." Darien added

"There you just admitted that I amaze you. I knew you were utterly infatuated with me the moment you realized I grew up to have such a killer body." Mina stated striking a pose earning herself a whole hearted laugh from all of her friends. There banter continued until the bell rang and the all went their separate ways. Darien began to wonder if Andrew and Rei had met the new girl yet... He himself began to wonder if she was that good looking if so he might have him a new temporary toy until the bitch Beryl came back... He shook him head in dismissal of that thought. He would let Andrew have first dibs on her, It wouldn't be fare if he took yet another girl when Andrew had never had a girlfriend his whole life. Darien vowed to hook them up if it was the last thing he did.

Mean while Andrew had rushed to the main office looking to see if the new girl had arrived. He sighed in relief when he realized that she hadn't arrived yet that he'd gave him the chance to look at her class schedule before any one else, but before he could find it he was interrupted by Rei. "Whatcha doin'" She stated leaning over the front desk a large pinkish bubble concealing half of her face.

"I should ask you the same question." He mumbled as he popped her gum and continued to look for the file containing the new student's classes, he didn't know her name but it wouldn't be to hard to find her since she was the only new student.

"I'm waiting for the new girl I have to be her tour guide since we have homeroom together." Rei said as rounded the desk and sat next to Andrew. "I haven't even been told her name."

"I know her whole arrival is one big mystery. I wonder what's so good about her."

"You don't know... Jesus from what I heard she is supposedly famous in New York for winning her singing. Why she transfers here I have no fuckin' idea. I mean like if she had such a great reputation up in NY why the hell move down here. You would think that she would want to stay up there where to opportunities lay." Rei stated bewildered by the whole situation. Everyone was very curious to meet this girl. Andrew wasn't really paying much attention to Rei's antics to busy trying to look for the file. After a couple of minutes he finally found her class schedule. With out bothering to look at her name they both trailed down to the list of her classes. All her classes were shared with Rei. Andrew realized that they shared two classes together, Physical Education and Mathematics. He would also have to same lunch period with her. Andrews mind was submerged with curiosity. Both Rei and Andrew where interrupted from their thoughts by a small yet vaguely familiar voice.

"Excuse me but... Isn't that mine?" Andrew and Rei shot their hand up and closed the file and hid it behind their backs albeit they had already been caught. Andrew's mouth dropped in sheer shock. The girl in front of him was absolutely stunning. She was wearing a tight crimson low cut shirt that stop just above her pierced navel, with an unfamiliar Japanese symbol on it. And a short jean skirt hung off her velvety hips. His eyes trailed down her mellifluous legs down to her feet where she bore red flip flops that matched her shirt. 'Cute toes' he commented to himself as his eyes raced back up further examine her face. The words 'perfect' came to mind but that wasn't enough to describe her delicately flawless features. He had never seen anyone in his life look this beautiful. He half wondered if she was even mortal... not mortal could posses this kind of magnificence. Their eyes locked and he felt her breath hitch deep in his throat when her shining azure eyes clashed with his dark evergreen ones.

Rei thoughts were roughly the same as Andrew's, this girl was to faultless to be true. Rei began to stare at the girl's hair; supple, and shimmering dead blonde hair hinted with light brown and silver streaks. The girl began to fidget nervously due to the their gawking expressions. "Um... They told me to come over here and find Rei." Her voice smooth and even, Andrew had never been this attracted to someone since childhood. God this girl was a breath of fresh air, she reminded him so much of Serena's beauty. His thoughts where interrupted when Rei finally broke out of her own trance and began to talk to the girl.

"That's me. I am Rei... at least that's what they call me... probably because that's my name." Rei said her voice jagged from her nervousness, she had absolutely no idea what to say. Some how she felt as if she had met this girl before, but tried to dismiss it she knew no one from New York, but she just couldn't get the familiar feeling out of her head. Ironically Andrew had felt the same but they both opted brushed it off.

"Probably..."

"Oh... This is a good friend of mine, his name is-"

"Andrew" The girl interrupted rendering Rei and Andrew speechless; she had known his name before Rei could tell her. The girl laughed to herself lightly and then looked at them both with a huge grin on her face. "Have I changed that much Rei funny how I can at least recognize you two with ease? When you don't have the slightest clue, who I am..." Her laughter befuddled them even further. So apparently they knew this girl and she knew them. Their slow minds tried to think of possibilities but came to known. She laughed even harder to their thinking expressions. After a while she finally managed to calm herself. "Since you don't remember allow me to introduce myself. My name is Serena Fields. Not too long ago I used to live in this town next to these two boys named Darien and Andrew, and I went to Wilson Elementary with them and some other good friends such as Rei, Amy, Mina, Lita and Chad..." Serena shot them a mocking grin to their numb shocked expressions "Remember me now?"

"Serena..." Andrew managed to chock out. Serena hold out their arms to them inviting them into an embrace. They both didn't waste any time dashing to her and embracing her in a three way hug.

"Yup... the one and only, I'm back." Serena sobbed out with tears of joy, Rei decided to join her sobbing while Andrew just held onto her tightly afraid he was dreaming, that if he let go she would disappear. They stayed connected for a long while until the ringing of the bell brought them out of their stupor.

"Is this for real Serena, you are here to stay..." Rei asked hopefully Serena smiled a reassuring smile to them. "God this is surreal. I really never thought that I'd see you again like this... God Serena look at you, you've completely grown up. You must have done a number to those boys in New York." Serena blushed deeply while Andrew really didn't like the thought of her being with other boys, especially ones from big cities like New York.

"Well I've had a couple of relationships, I just ended a two year relationship recently." Serena grimaced at the thought of her ex boyfriend; He was upset because in their two year relationship she refused to give herself to him after two years. She just couldn't bring herself to make love with him, when her heart still belonged to her childhood love. "What about you two?"

"I am in a current relationship, two years and still going strong... with Chad" The two girl shrieked with excitement while Andrew just watched on in a daze, only brought back to reality when her sweet voice directed itself to him.

"Andrew what about you; any relationships," She asked but before he had a chance to answer Rei saved him the trouble.

"Nope he's been single since forever. I don't even think he knows how to kiss a girl."

"God shut up Rei, just because I haven't had a girlfriend doesn't mean I've never kissed before." Andrew retorted which wasn't a lie he had kissed plenty of times before he had just never enjoyed it fully. Then he remembered the flier he had in his pocket for the auditions. "Serena... I know you just got here and it is a bit sudden but, Darien and I have a band. Our singer is temporarily out of the continent. Why don't you show up for auditions? It's at our house" Serena's heart broke just then, she knew it was foolish but she remember Darien's promise to her. The promise that he would want only her to sing for his band, she quickly hid her emotions by beaming up at Andrew. She had noticed the moment she walked in how attractive he was. He had grown up into and well built man how gazed at her as if she was the only woman in the world. She almost drooled as his fierce green eyes bore into her own. Rei's helpful nudge brought her out of her trance.

"Sure, no problem, that would be great."

"Good, I'm sure mother would be happy to see you again."

"Great cause I'm just ecstatic about see her again as well. It's been so long..." Serena trailed off. Andrew had a feeling he know exactly what she was thinking about, more like whom she was thinking about. "How's Darien?" She has her voice solemn with longing. Andrew began to wonder what would happen between them now that she was back, the thought alone broke his heart.

"Class of course exactly where you two should be so run a long I will see you soon." Andrew shooed the two out of the office and in the direction of their homeroom. Andrew grunted her closeness almost erupted his self control, he had a hard on by the mere sight of her.

Rei and Serena walked blissfully into class where she was introduced to her new class, she also rekindled some old friendship with some certain group of old girl friends. The morning half of the day was rather eventful, greeting old friends making new ones. The boy population swooned over her, and her delicate appearance. During P.E. Andrew hung closely to her making sure every guy know that they had no chance of getting with her while he was around. When lunch hour dragged around Andrew insisted that Serena come over to were the 12 graders ate separating them selves for the other grade levels: Rei, Mina, Lita, and Amy of coursed were invited as well. They weren't just going to let Serena be dragged to where all the cute older guys were at all alone. Rei hadn't even noticed that she had ditched her boyfriend yet again. Meanwhile the girls and Andrew were having joyously catching up. Chad and Darien were frantically looking all over the school for them. Truth be told Chad was looking frantically Darien just followed nonchalantly eating an apple.

"Where the hell could she be?" Chad asked in agitation and in sorrow... he was missing his other half. Darien just shrugged indifferently.

"Hell if I know, she's probably still giving the new girl a tour."

"That reminds me I've heard some rumors about her."

"Not even here for more than 5 hours and already rumors. But if you insist on gossiping let's here it, what have you heard?" Darien voice disdain as he took another bite of his apple.

"I hear that your bother has taking quite the liking to her. All the guys are say how at P.E. he would give a menacing glare to anyone who even tried to glance at her through the corner of their eyes. He was really protective of her. Oh! And the way he looked at her gave off the impression that he had every intention of making her his." These words suddenly sparked an interest from Darien.

"It's good to hear that Andrew as finally found someone to his liking. I was starting to worry that he was gay. She must be quite the gal to have intrigued him to that extent. Truthfully I haven't seen anyone do that. I guess I won't be able to touch the great beauty." Darien mocked beaming at his friend. "We should have party so I can find a temporary playmate."

"Yeah man... but where?"

"At your house of course," Darien took a bite of his apple and walked off in order to avoid Chad's loud protest.

"FUCK NO! Are you fuckin' kidding me, last time we had a party at my house drunk bastard broke my mothers favorite china, it was and antic."

"But Chad, we can't have it anywhere else. Your parents are the only parents that are hardly ever home. And I know that they won't be home all weekend long. We could have the party on Friday, and I'll help clean and pay for any damages."

"I don't know man. If we get busted or if anything breaks, I'll be in some serious shit."

"Oh come on live a little. You are always so up tight."

"That's because everything you do gets me in trouble." Chad stated matter-of-factly, Darien was clearly trying his best to charm his way into getting what he wanted.

"Hey man you know that I always go down with you. Come one. This is perfect your parents won't be back until Monday. That gives us plenty of time. Our band could play give us some practice in front of audience. Just say yes you know you want the opportunity to spend some nice quality time on the dance floor with your girl maybe even some quality time in a more private location of you house... a.k.a. your room." Darien chuckled earning a rightly deserved punch on the shoulder.

"Fine man... a party at my place Friday."

"Great!" Darien chanted happily to himself. Chad and Darien decided to give up looking for the girls since the lunch hour was almost over and they still hadn't eaten a full lunch. They went through their classes waiting in anticipation for their last period, hoping that the new girl would be in their class. Then it came their last period they took their seat and hooked their eyes to the door... waiting. Class had already started and they hadn't yet to see this supposed goddess and Rei. Nor would they with because Rei had taken Serena to the music room to try out for the dance team, and it lasted all period.

"Shit where has that woman been all fucking day!" Chad spat out disdainfully waiting in the parking lot with Darien for Andrew to pick them up and give them a ride.

"Everyone seems to be avoiding us even Andrew's missing. We never have to wait for him to pick us up, shit, I'm about to walk home." Darien hissed glancing from side to side every other minute to see if Andrew's car was anywhere in sight. After another ten more minutes they both decided to walk to Darien's house since they had auditions soon. The whole way Darien and Chad were seething with anger this was the first time they were ever forced to walk home from school in their lives. A couple of blocks away from Darien's home Andrew, ironically, pulled up next to them with a huge grin on his face.

"You guys should have waited for me at school so you didn't have to walk home. I have been looking all over for you. " Andrew commented with a huge grin implanted on his face while eyeing their sweaty and bile figures, decided that his sarcastic humor just might just help them all laugh about this later.

"Fuck you we did wait! We waited half an hour for you like two stupid idiots on the side of the road. I think we should be the ones asking where you were." Darien retorted.

"I held up, sorry about making you wait. Hop in I'll take you the rest of the way."

"What's the point now that we are like two blocks away from home?"

"Air conditioning would do you some good looks of you."

"Again I repeat, fuck you."

"Such dirty language little bother you will have to wash you mouth as soon as we get home, now get in." Darien glared at his brothers grinning face. 'What the fuck is wrong with him. He normally isn't like this.' Darien wondered silently to himself before sighing in defeat and entering the car with Chad. He would figure out why Andrew was acting so strangely later, right now he had to focus on the auditions for Beryl's temporary replacement. They made it home shortly and prepared for the auditions, a lot of people had actually decided to try their luck. Hours passed by and everyone who tried sounded like shit. Around seven they decided to give up and try again tomorrow. That's when it happened, that's when she walked in...


	5. Chapter 4

**I know I kept you all waiting for this one and for that I apologize... but I was preoccupied with several things that delayed me in writing this. Another friend of mine just died... He was closer to me then the other one that died earlier on this summer. But Tonito the one that died a week ago was a good friend his sister and I were very close. He died in a car accident... It was late at night, there were hardly no lights on the roads over here, he was speeding, and here on the mountain to roads are all curves. He was also drinking so that didn't help the situation at all either. It's sad because he did not die on impact. His seat belt was actually the one that caused the most damage, because on impact he completely crushed his chest. There was some one in the car with him he came out of the car walking and just the mark of the seat belt what also gets to me is that fact that he had to call the police three times before the finally believed him and no other cars on the side of the road stopped to help. If the police had gotten there sooner he actually might have survived they aren't sure. But he died and there is nothing we can do about that. I just wish that all of you who read this understand why I am late writing this and now realize the dangers or driving while drunk. The that I used it 3doors down and I am using it in dedication to Tonito, and his morning sister who I love with all much heart thank you very much for your understanding I hope you enjoy this chapter... much love from PR. **

**Chapter 4**

Being taken off guard Darien actually dropped his guitar in astonishment. His mind was reeling in just how captivating she looked. The girl that walked in had stunning beauty. If her voice matched her appearance her singing talent was bound to be as astounding. The blonde girl walked into the room shyly her eyes locked onto his, he couldn't help but gaze back at her, those glossy azure orbs that held such familiarity within them. They reminded him of someone that haunted him for eight years, 'How can some posses eyes such as those?' He thought to himself engulfed in the sudden warmth that enveloped his body upon seeing her. He was so sedated he hadn't noticed Andrews cold glare piercing the back of his head.

Andrew at the moment was terrified and ire; he knew that this moment was bound to come and then they would most likely rekindle their once lost relationship they shared. But it wasn't fair to him. 'How can they just pick up and start over after so many years? How can they be happy together when my heart is the one that suffers, that is always suffering? How can they both be so blind as to not realize how much I loved her, not Darien, I loved her and devoted my entire soul to her. I have never indulged myself with the pleasures of sleeping with other women like Darien has. I have never even tried to forget her such as Darien has. I have embraced this silent torture of never being able to be with anyone but her nor forget her with. I have accepted this torture with a smile on my face while my brother just went form woman to woman trying to find momentary satisfaction.' Andrew questioned to himself. The whole situation that was taking place was unfair in his mind, 'I at least deserve a chance...' he thought to himself taking one last glance at Serena's and Darien's direction before diverting his attention to the ground not being able to take the pain anymore. Seeing them like this hurt too much, seeing them easily rekindle what the once had was turning out to be too painful for him.

"I know I am late but can I still try out." Serena asked her voice flowed easily out of her throat, it was extremely soothing, Darien felt her could survive the rest of his days listening to her voice alone. Darien cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't be tainted with his raspy surprise he wanted his voice to have the same affect her had on him, and for this he need to sound suave, and cool.

"I guess we could make time for one more audition especially for cutie such as yourself." Darien responded smiling playfully allowing his natural charm to take form, he rejoiced when you noticed that she was slightly taken back. He hadn't noticed Andrews hissing.

"You... you don't remember me don't you," Serena whispered solemnly.

"Am I supposed to sweetheart?" Serena could feel the tears forming in her eyes, out of all the people she once knew she had expected him to remember her. She hadn't realized she had changed that much. She did the only thing that she could do to answer him she shook her head, no. She broke eye contact with Darien and noticed Andrew in back of him he seemed angry for some reason.

"Andrew are you okay?" She asked meekly causing him to look up to her. Their eyes connected with one another and she felt something she never thought he would cause her to feel, electricity. An unexpected chill slid down her spin that caused her to shiver. Andrew took not to her shivering and assumed her to be cold. With out a word he walked up to her and laid his jacket on her shoulders. He took one of her small hands and led her over to the microphone.

"Sing whatever you want." He said to her before reluctantly letting go of her hand and walked back to Darien's side. The two brothers glared at each other in jealousy before turning their attention back to Serena.

"A hundred days had made me older since the last time

that I saw your pretty face

A thousand lights had made me colder and

I don't think I can look at this the same

But all the miles had separate

They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

The miles just keep rolling as the people either way to say hello

I hear this life is overrated but I hope it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

Everything I know, and anywhere I go

it gets hard but it won't take away my love

And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done

it get hard but it won't take away my love

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams

I'm here without you baby but your still on my lonely mind

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time

I'm here without you baby but your still with me in my dreams"

Everyone one in the band were gawking by now; if their tongues could go as far as touching the floor they would. Her voice was ten times better than any of them had expected it to be. Serena flushed lightly realizing that she was being started at by everyone there. Darien quickly regained his composure and was the first one to break the silence. "Well, we can see that you have... a great deal... of talent, but it seems we have a lot of other talented auditions that could make it on time. So why don't you give us your number and as soon as we decided we'll call and let you know our decision." Darien stated evenly as if her singing didn't affect him. The band members thought their jaws couldn't drop any further, but were proven wrong when the listened to what Darien was saying.

Serena was taken back, she hadn't really considered the thought of anyone else being better than her, and the mere mention of it shocked her like never before. Serena cleared her face of any emotion she pulled out a piece of paper and jotted her number on it. She made sure not to write her name on it. If Darien were to find out it would have to be on his own, so he was chastise himself for being a jerk when they first meet again. Serena handed the paper roughly to Darien. "Thank you for your time." she spat out curtly before turning her attention to Andrew. "Andrew I was wondering if you could accompany me home. I don't live near here, so I was forced to walk. It's late now and I don't want to walk alone." She huffed avoiding Darien's jealous gaze. He had promised himself not to have anything with the new girl but he couldn't help but feel attracted to her, she was beautiful. He disliked the fact that she preferred his brother over him, but remained silent knowing that he had brought this upon himself.

The moment the two left the rest of the band attacked Darien. "Why the hell did you say that dip shit?" Chad questioned not bothering to hide his bile tone.

"Well because it always fun to see how the best singers react to those kinds of comments, they always get so touchy feely, it's funny. Besides she was late and if she's going to be a part of this band she is going to have to learn I make exceptions for no one. Our practice time is our life line if she's late we're the ones that end up behind schedule. You have to let them know whose boss sometimes."

"You still acted like a dick, anyways what was that thing with Andrew I've never seen him like that." Greg commented while nonchalantly tuning his guitar.

"He obviously likes her and by the looks of it she likes him as well." Chad added earning himself a scoff from Darien. Darien knew he vowed not to touch but found it extremely hard not to be jealous of how Andrew and she were getting along. "What the hell man? I thought you were happy to hear that your brother has finally found someone."

"I am it's just that... I don't know... she just seems so much like Serena it's just hard to not be attracted to her, she's gorgeous."

"You got that right." Greg added while putting his guitar away. "I would be just as jealous if I didn't have a girlfriend. She's got a perfect body and a voice to match. Andrew has found himself a catch."

"Your right he has... I'm happy for him. I'll do anything in my power to help those two get together. But first I need to find myself a playmate before I seriously think about stealing her from him." Darien joked, he had meant what he said. He would do anything to help his brother get the girl of his dream. He only wished the girl of his would return to him. But until then he would distract himself, and forget about the new girls similarities to Serena for now...

Meanwhile Andrew decided to drive Serena home. The trip to her house was silent except for the occasional moments when Serena would explain the directions to her knew him. He wondered why she hadn't told Darien her identity yet. He knew that Darien was the main reason she came back but if that was true why hadn't she jumped in his arms and tell him. Why had she kept it from him? He decided to shrug the lingering questions off for now. She was with him, she had sought him out not Darien and that was all that really mattered.

They soon made it to her apartment building. Serena was about to leave the car with out a word being said until Andrew got out of the car himself deciding to walk her to her apartment. "You know you don't have to walk me. I'm capable of walking myself." She stated smiling playfully at him.

"I know you capable but I find it hard to be out of your presence it's been so long Sere." Andrew said huskily as he took her delicate hand in his firm grip. She blushed slight but allowed him to hold her hand as she led him inside. They walked slowly to the elevators and found it somewhat ironic that they were alone in it. After a minute of awkward silence Andrew decided he had had enough he needed for her to know how he felt about her before anything between her and Darien happened. "I still do..." he mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

"You still what Andrew?" She inquired moving closer to him with out realizing it. He could lean down and kiss her if he wanted to but decided to wait.

"Do you remember what I told you before you left for New York Sere? Do you remember how I told you I loved you, well I still do Sere."

"Oh Andrew I still love you too, nothing has ever changed our friendship." She stated not realizing that he wanted so much more than what she was offering. The moment she said 'friendship' he snapped. He was frustrated by the fact that she still believed that he had only cared for her as a friend. He didn't want her just as a friend; he wanted her and everything she had to offer not just friendship. If that wasn't clear before he would make it damn clear now. Unexpectedly he pinned her to the elevator wall. His face centimeters away from hers, his husky breath fanned over her kissable lips. His lustful dark eyes stared into her shocked light ones.

"You don't understand, but I will show you what I mean." And with that his lips covered hers, bruising them in the process. He kissed her with all the passion he had pent up inside of him for all these years. He made no attempt to prod her mouth with his tongue just yet he would allow her to open it willingly for him. For now he would just seduce them, he'd part form them for seconds at a time and then covering them fully once more. Andrew sucked on her lower lip, sedating her in the pleasure of his kisses; he exulted when her heard her lustful moan escape her throat. It was then when she started to react to his kiss by fully kissing him back. She shyly opened her mouth to him, silently inviting him. He couldn't hold the triumphant chuckle that escaped his lips before sliding his tongue over hers. Serena wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him further down to her in an attempt to push his tongue further in her mouth. She could help but enjoy the way his tongue expertly played with hers, making her lips throb for more contact. Andrew was feeling the same he wanted more, one of his hand made its way to her face tilting her heard allowing him to enter her mouth more efficiently. Their lustful tongues danced together for a little while longer before they pulled apart gasping for air. "I should have done that a long time ago." Andrew stated resting his forehead against hers as his eyes closed and he sighed to himself in bliss, she did the same.

"You probably shouldn't have. I most likely would have called you disgusting and accused you of giving me cuddies." They both laughed lightly before opening their eyes again, dark forest clashing with bright ocean. They stared into each others eyes trying to read the others thoughts. This went on until they were interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening. She giggled and took his hand pulling him out and towards her door. When they got to her door Andrew playfully pinned her to it much like he had done in the elevator. He pecked her lips soundly before moving lower to her jaw line. He followed hit to her left ear. She giggled again as his breath lingered there for a while, but it quickly ceased and turned into a moan when he took her earlobe into his mouth nibbling lightly. He soon traveled down the side of her neck licking lightly between hot kisses. His kisses turned into sucking when he decided to stop in the junction between her shoulder and neck. She tasted so sweet to him it was addicting and he knew he might never get enough of her. Soon he had created a quite large love bite, he list his tongue glide over it lovingly.

Andrew sighed contently while resting his forehead on her collar bone. "God Serena, please say this isn't a dream. Tell me I'm really here with you, kissing you, and you letting me kiss you. I've wanted nothing but this since you left."

"It's not a dream." He smiled and brought his lips back to hers kissing her gently, tasting her slowly. Both of their hearts were racing in their chest, it was amazing how they both enjoyed tasting each other. They pulled away slowly before it all got out of hand. He pecked her nose and took a step back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Andrew asked reluctant to let go of her hand, she beamed up at him and smile cause his heart to skip several beats.

"Yeah... I'll you tomorrow" She leaned in giving him another peck on the lips before heading inside her apartment...


End file.
